iHave a Child Savior
by b r o k e n l i a r
Summary: Seddie  Sam & Freddie were kidnapped and were saved by a child. Basically like the title. Read & Review
1. Kidnapped Freedom

_**Daddy kidnapped more people today.**_

_**I'm only 7, but I am smart enough to, 1. realize they are not my 'cousins' and 2. how to free them. **_

_**So Daddy kidnapped a blonde girl and a brunette boy. **_

_**Now they're sitting in the chamber room, holding each other closely. **_

_**I can see that they are a couple. **_

_**I must go. **_

_**Time to put my plan in action.**_

_**Lots of Love.**_

***Normal POV***

"Sam.. Calm down. We're gonna get outta here." Freddie said soothingly, trying to calm his sobbing girlfriend down.

Sam was curled up in his lap, sobbing and screaming.

He rubbed her back softly, almost about to cry himself.

It was nighttime and no one could hear them.

The moon was bright and full, but no one was around.

Just then, a small, dirt covered brown haired, bambi eyed girl, wearing a ripped purple nightgown and holding a tattered teddy bear came over to the window.

She tapped on the window lightly and when they looked at her, she waved slowly.

Freddie stood up and pointed to the lock, mouthing 'Can you open the door?'

The girl nodded and Sam stood up.

They locked hands, and the small girl opened the door.

She made a motion for them to stay there, then to follow her.

She led them far into the woods, to a campsite where there was a small tent up, a fire burning and some clothing with price tags on them hanging on a tree.

The couple sat on a log as the bambi eyed girl ran into the tent and got them water bottles.

She handed the bottles to them and they drunk them silently.

The girl didn't say anything, but she made a HUGE impact on their lives.

**AN: Wow. So hai. Now bai. **


	2. Talking

**Freddie's POV**:

_The little brunette, who Sam & I call 'Bambi', saved us from that evil man._

_Sam is now asleep in the tent and who knows where Bambi is._

_She keeps wandering off, and comes back with shopping carts full of stolen items. _

_Apparently, this is her life._

_It's been 3 days since we got away, and Bambi's like a little baby to us now._

_She makes us laugh with her hilarious antics and she keeps us on our toes._

"Freddie? You out there?" Sam said from inside the tent.

"Yeah. I'm here." 

Sam crawled out and hugged me. "We need to know more about Bambi."

I nodded, "I know. We have to talk with her. She's never said a word. I'm a little worried."

Sam nodded in agreement and just then, Bambi walked up.

I stood up, "Hey Bambi, Can we talk to you?"

The girl nodded and sat down on the log.

"So…" Sam started.

**AN: What is Sam going to say?**


	3. Figuring It All Out

***Normal POV***

"So Bambi, we want to know more about you. So talk." Sam said aggressively.

Bambi glared at her, "Why should I tell you anything?"

Sam and Freddie both gasped.

Freddie spoke in a gentle voice, "Just tell us the simple things. First, your name."

Bambi stood up, "My name is Taylor Skardoes. Aged 7. Birthday….." She stopped. "I don't know my birthday…"

Freddie and Sam exchanged glances, but Freddie spoke first, "So Taylor… Is your dad the…" He couldn't finish.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah… But I don't like him. He's evil. I wish Mama would come back…" She crossed her arms and sat down.

Sam looked at Taylor, then at Freddie. She motioned for Freddie to come and talk privately with her.

Sam grabbed Freddie's hand, "Freddie, we have to adopt her."

His eyes widened, "But Sam! Taylor's… She's…. Nehhh!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't care! We're adopting her. So tough luck." He gave her a glare, "Don't make me dig in my heels." She growled.

He had no choice. "Fine." He mumbled.

They walked back over to Taylor, Sam smiled at the girl, "Sweetie, We're gonna adopt you."

Taylor's face lit up. "Really?"

The couple nodded.

Taylor screamed happily and hugged her new parents.

Smiling brightly, Sam hugged back.

Freddie hugged lightly, fearing the worst if her father found them.

Then it happened.

***Earlier That Day***

***Freddie's POV***

_Sam and I may be 18, but this is not mature._

_We're swimming in a mud pool cause we were bored to tears._

_Bambi's here. _

_Just being silent._

_Like always._

_What if the kidnapper finds us?_

_What if he murders us?_

_What if-_

_I need to stop thinking about what ifs._

_Just enjoy the day Freddie._

_Just enjoy._

***Back To Normal***

The woods rustled and everyone became silent.

Sam held tightly onto Taylor and Freddie.

Freddie put himself in front of both girls, and put up a defensive pose.

The bushes kept rustling and Freddie called out, "Get out from there!"

The bushes rustled and a small king cavalier puppy and a grey tabby cat came out.

The small cat mewed and the puppy rubbed against Taylor's leg.

"Awww…" Taylor looked up at Sam, "Can we keep her Mama?"

Sam and Freddie both teared up at Taylor's words.

Sam nodded, "Sure sweetie. We can keep them both."

Freddie smiled to himself and thought, _I love my girls._

**AN: Awwww! :D Tell me what ya think! :D**


	4. Going Home

**AN: OMG! ISTART A FAN WAR! :OOOOOO**

Taylor, Sam and Freddie were sitting by the fire, figuring out how to get back to Seattle.

"I know a way.. But we need to pack everything up by tonight. And we can only travel by night. Wanna hear it?" Taylor said, seriously.

The new parents nodded.

Taylor stood up, "We'll take the train tracks until we get to the closest station. Then, we take a train to Seattle."

Sam smirked, But Freddie had to question, "But we have no money."

Taylor smirked and held up a heavily packed leather wallet. "Yes we do."

"That's my girl!" Sam smirked bigger and hugged the small girl.

Freddie stood up, "Let's start packing shall we?"

The two girls nodded and ran off to pack.

***At Night***

It's dark and the family of 3 had been walking for 4 hours.

Taylor was holding Jack **(AN: the puppy)** and Macy **(AN: The kitty!)** closely to her chest.

Sam was holding Taylor's and Freddie's hand.

Freddie led, then Taylor, and finally Sam in behind. 

Then Taylor screamed and pointed to a flashing light, "There it is!" and she took off running.

"Taylor!" Sam yelled as she chased after her child.

Freddie sighed and kept at his pace.

Finally, once he got there, he saw his two girls sitting on the bench, holding the tickets.

He put the bags in the Luggage Port and sat next to them.

In no time, the train arrived and they got on.

Taylor sat in the middle. She was looking around happily.

Sam looked at her, "Never been on a train?"

Taylor nodded and yawned.

Freddie pulled the little 7 year old into his lap and she quickly fell asleep.

Soon after, Sam had fallen as well and he was alone.

He heard 'Fear of Being Alone' by Reba McEntire.

He smiled and hugged his girls.

"We'll be home soon. I promise." He whispered.

**AN: YAYYYY! ::DDDD *is super excited for iStart a fan war!***


End file.
